


sweet dreams.

by bledstars



Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's real name mention, Claudeleth Week, F/M, Fluff, Two people in love in a bed just being soft and cute, blood mention, claude is so in love with his wife, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: She was a dream. Not in the way that she felt unreal or something out of reach, but because she was everything he could ever want and more. Without her, his dream wouldn't be a reality, that much he knew.Prompt: Trust/Dreams
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	sweet dreams.

She was really here. 

Not in his wildest dreams could he have ever predicted this. Despite being called a master tactician, more like a demon, he never thought he could have pulled this off. Finally, his and his alone. The ring on her finger shining under the moonlight that shined through the balcony door. The way her breathing slowed as she slept in his arms. His stars, his moon, his sun, his beautiful wife, Byleth. 

Her head on his forearm as he stared at the vision in front of him, the mint hair that framed herface. He noted that after she had merged with the goddess that slept within her, that the small scar on the corner of her lip had vanished. His fingers lingered and traced the edge where it would have been. He had asked her when he was her student and she was patching him after a mock battle. He wanted to uncover another mystery about the most interesting person in his life. With a soft smile, she touched the edge of itand said it happened was younger and she was kidnapped. Which then led to her chewing through the gag and biting her lip a bit too hard.

“Mmnn the good old fashioned kidnapping. I’ve had more than a few shares. That’s why I can get out of almost any knot. My mother insisted I learn, and to always keep a small blade on the bottom of my shoes. Just in case.”

“Smart.” She said with a a soft smile as she finished wrapping the bandage around his arm. “Now be smart next time and dodge the swinging ax aimed at you. Maybe we should start working on your short-range attacks.”

“Come on, Teach! We all have our specialties. ” He had no doubt that the next class she would be drilling him and locking away his beloved bow. “Fine. Fine. But if it’s too hard. I’m taking a page out of Hilda’s book and giving you hundreds of excuses to get out of it.”He said with a soft smile and watched her as she moved around the room He had a habit of doing that, keeping his eye on her. Making sure he knew where she was, making sure she was safe. He didn’t know when that habit started forming or why it did. He pushed it aside as mere curiosity, and she was the most interesting person in the room, but he even knew that wasn’t true. It was always more. “Anyways back to the kidnapping…Are you telling me that you just had a mouthful of your own blood?” He asked her as he walked next to her, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“I spat it into their face.”

“You spat your blood…”And he didn't know if he should be more worried about the fact that she said it so nonchalantly or that he found the fact, she was willing to spit her own blood in someone's face to escape, dangerously attractive. 

“Gave me time to get away. Or at least get to a sword. After that it was sort of just biding my time until my father came.” 

“Wait…Wait…This makes it sound like you’ve been kidnapped multiple times.” 

“I have.” Her expression was blank as if what she said was the most normal thing to say. “I mean I had no royal blood so at first it was strange. But then again—I was the daughter of an infamous mercenary. I suppose it was just a matter of how many times.” 

And yet again she was the most fascinating person he had ever met. 

Ever since the day at Remire village, ever since the day he met her, his gaze always went towards her. At first it was based off of curiosity, and maybe it still was. But the allure of the mysterious and expressionless mercenary was enough for him to want to keep his eye on her. And he will admit a part of him wanted to see if she could become someone he could use for the future he foresaw, but then she became someone that he couldn’t part with. 

“Well to be sleeping that long..it must have been a nice dream.” Five years. Five years without her. Five years of wondering what had happened and in the end, she was sleeping at the bottom of some river. He didn’t know if he should be more relieved or angry. She was so close…all he had to do was find her. And he couldn’t. So much wasted time, so many sleepless night plagued with nightmares. 

He had more nightmares in those five years than he did in his entire life. Nightmares of her falling and him being too late, his fingers lightly grazing hers before he saw her vanish into the dark. He became afraid to sleep the first few times he had them. Then like some masochist, he looked forward to those nightmares.

Because at least he’d be able to see her in his sleep. Even if it was horrifying, even if he felt like puking right after, at least he got to see her. 

“I don’t dream.” She said told him when she sat in front of the fire. She took a bite of the little food he had brought with him. Rolling the date in her fingers before popping it into her mouth. “At least..I haven’t since my hair turned this color.” 

“Do you regret…merging with the goddess?” No matter how many times he said it, it felt strange. To think that someone would regret having the power of a goddess surging through them. But then again, the burden it must be on her shoulders. A path she had no choice but to walk. He could hear the dripping sounds of the academy ruins around them. The little pitter patter of the rats that lurked around them. The grand church nothing more than a pile of rubble, it felt almost poetic how it seemed more holy now, then it did with all the stained glass and gold trimmings. After they stripped everything, the church, the academy, it felt more… _whole._

“…No. I don’t regret it.” She said before she turned her head and looked at him. Her mint eyes softening slightly before she reached over to wipe away the little bit of food in his stubble. “It let me come back to you.”

And his heart clenched at the soft confession, he took the hand that touched him and gently pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. And he didn’t know if she meant the first time she was trapped in that strange dimension, or now, but it didn’t matter because she came back in the end. Every single time, when he felt like he was trapped in a nightmare, she told him to trust that she would come back to him. “And I’ll always be waiting for you.” He said almost like a secret prayer against her skin before he looked up to see her gentle gaze.

“You’re a terrible person.” She muttered and swatted at his hand, eyes fluttering open to look at him, a slight annoyance in them. He looked at her sleepy gaze, the way she quickly tried to bury her face into his arm. “Unlike you, I had to endure Seteth’s boring analysis of rebuilding the school and it was hours of him telling me about the history of the school… I deserved a few more moments of sleep, Khalid.” 

A low chuckle as he moved slightly to open up his arms and wrap himself around her. “Come here, my love. I will let you use my body to go back to sleep. You know that I run warm and in Fodlan’s cruel winters, I am the best thing to hold.” She responded with a scoff before she rolled over and placed her head on top of his chest. Letting his arms wrap around her, his head on top of hers. “Your hair smells good.” 

“Hilda gave me some new bath salts.” 

“You took a bath without me?!” He pulled away, feigning the hurt expression before it melted away at the stoic expression on his wife’s face. That usually meant that she was taking any of his shit tonight. She must really be tired. Sighing, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. “Do you want me to come up with a plan and take you away to Almarya?” 

“I think Seteth would hate that…there’s just so much work.” 

“Who would have thought defeating Nemesis would be the easiest part of building a better future.” 

“Mmnn..fighting with a sword is far easier than fighting with a pen…If Lorenz wasn’t here…I think I would have ran away.” 

“Remind me to get him a nice gift.”As he gently patted her back, he felt her steady breath and smiled. “Already asleep?” 

“No…It just feels nice..This feels nice.” 

“You should sleep…maybe you’ll dream of…” 

“I did. I did have a dream.” And raised a brow and gently lowered his gaze to look at her sleepily drawing circles on his chest. “I don’t remember anything about it..but..It was a good dream.” 

“Good enough to leave me and go back to sleep?” 

“Never.” She said before she peaked up and pressed her lips against his chin. “My reality is far better than any dream.” 

For someone with so few words, who spoke more in silence and actions, she knew how to make each word count. He felt his heart stop for a brief moment, the feeling of being loved by her overwhelmed him sometimes. He felt like meeting her…that was when his luck had changed. When he put his trust in her, he knew that it was the best choice he could make. And when she looked at him, her hair a bit messy, her eyes half hooded with sleep, he knew that his dream wouldn’t be complete without her. 

“And I thought I was the one with a silver tongue.” He playfully poked her side, and the yelp and laugh that came afterwards was music to his ears. 

“I think last night you said that my tongue…” 

“Byleth!” 

“Yes, Khalid?” The almost smug look on her face as she made her husband flush red, amused that she could still cause such an innocent reaction from him was enough for her. “I need to sleep..but…in the morning.” 

“Sleep…sweet dreams, my love.” 

“Sweet dreams, Khalid.” Humming with pleasure, she nuzzled her head under his chin and let him pull her in a bit closer. “I’ll always come back to you.” 

“Just as I’ll always be waiting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh....there is like less than six days left of 2020, so I really...really want to finish this series before then...So here is something short and sweet and just...They just love each other so much.
> 
> Twitter @ bledstars


End file.
